


I'm Going to Steal Him

by SirenSong97 (SeductiveSiren69)



Series: Jonsa Drabble Fest [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jonsa Drabble Fest, Jonsa Drabble Fest 2018, Unbeta'd, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveSiren69/pseuds/SirenSong97
Summary: “I’m going to steal him,” Sansa said with a devious grin. But to Ygritte her friend and fellow spearwife she sounded as silly as a southron maiden girl.“Steal him,” Ygritte balked. “I’ll like to see you try."Alternate Universe where Rhaegar is King,  Jon is a Prince and Sansa is a WildlingDay 6-Wildling





	I'm Going to Steal Him

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning to post this on Day 4-Steal Me but changed my mind and posted it on Day 6-Wildling.

_**Jon  
**_ Prince Jon couldn’t believe how many Northerners and Southerners were arriving for his upcoming wedding day. His father, King Rhaegar had arranged for him to marry his aunt Princess Daenerys in Kings Landing but Jon insisted that they marry in the North. He had wanted his deceased mother kin and bannermen to lay witness to the nuptials. In all honesty, Jon had made the proposition to stall knowing full well the Targaryens detested the early autumn snows and backward customs of the Northern men and women. Come next spring his father would have chosen another mate for his silver-haired sister and Jon would be free to marry whom he pleased. He hadn’t dreamt that his father would agree.

King Rhaegar and Princess Daenerys had decided that the nuptials would take place farther North at the Queenscrown. His father and uncle, Prince Viserys had spared no expense restoring the tower, the nearby inn, and village. His Northern uncle Lord Eddard Stark had provided extra manning for security against the Wildlings. Jon’s great-great uncle Maester Aemon from the Night’s Watch was scheduled to arrive in a day or two. In one week’s time, Jon would marry his aunt.

_Unless the old Gods and the new saw fit to see otherwise._

**_Sansa-2 days ago  
_** “I’m going to steal him,” Sansa said with a devious grin. But to Ygritte her friend and fellow spearwife she sounded as silly as a southron maiden girl. 

“Steal him,” Ygritte balked. “I’ll like to see you try. He’s surrounded by all those kneeler guardsmen and Tormund would never allow it.” 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Sansa replied. She turned her head to make sure they were out of hearing range and whispered. “During the raid just keep the guards at bay and I’ll take care of the rest.”

 _ **Jon  
**_ They had seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Wildling men and women were stealing, raiding and terrorizing the Queenscrown. His men were seasoned fighters but the Wildlings had used their knowledge of the layout of the land to their advantage. Jon had released his sword from his sheath preparing to come to blows with the next man that crossed his path. He hadn’t expected the next man to be a woman. 

_**Sansa  
**_ You do know by the ways of the Freefolk you and I are man and wife. Sansa kissed her southron prince. She had discovered a nearby cave after the raiding crew had climbed the Wall. They would arrive at camp in only a few weeks time. “It doesn’t matter what the Southron kneelers have to say about your betrothed.”

Sansa had removed her boots, pulled down her woolen breeches, unfastened her tunic and dropped her furs. There was a cool breeze that had wafted by but Sansa didn’t seem to mind. She loosened the prince breeches and straddled him.

“Say it with me, Jon.” Sansa gasped as he entered her. “I am yours and you are mine.”

“I am yours and you are mine.”


End file.
